Une histoire prend fin, une autre commence
by x-Piixie-x
Summary: Dumbledore est au bord de la mort, seule une personne lui permettra d'être enfin serein, néanmoins les apparences sont trompeuses... OS


Voilà donc la seconde fic du petit défi que j'ai eu à faire avec des personnages improbables certes mais à qui je tiens beaucoup ^^ Et puis j'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait aucune fic sur ces persos =O Même si vous verrez c'est assez spécial ^^ Breeef, je n'en dirais pas plus, lisez, reviewez ^o^ !

Dumbledore se faisait vieux. Il avait toujours eu l'air vieux. Personne n'avait jamais imaginé qu'Albus Dumbledore avait été jeune et beau un jour. Lui-même avait préféré enfouir ses souvenirs au plus profond de lui pour oublier. Oublier ces années où il avait souffert et qui avait été en même temps quelques-unes des plus belles. Oublier cet homme avec lequel il avait noué une si grande et si destructrice amitié. Oublier ce sentiment qui avait grandi en lui au fil des jours. Ce sentiment inavouable, beau et grand.

L'amour.

Il avait refusé d'y croire mais de temps en temps tandis qu'il _le_ regardait, cela remontait. Il le sentait partout en lui, dans son ventre, sa gorge, son esprit et il savait que jamais il ne pourrait l'effacer, c'était trop fort, il ne pouvait le contrôler. C'était bien la seule chose que Albus Dumbledore n'avait jamais pu contrôler. L'amour. Il l'avait rendu aveugle. Il voyait devant lui un jeune homme beau, intelligent et fort mais il ne voyait jamais sa face cachée, son vrai visage.

Certains avaient voulu le prévenir. Ils lui avaient dit de se méfier, que cet homme avait quelque chose de mauvais mais il niait. Il niait l'évidence. C'était devant ces yeux et il ne pouvait pas le voir, cet amour si puissant lui cachant la vue et l'empêchant d'affronter la réalité. Mais ce fut trop. Il se doutait bien que tout le monde n'était pas en train de lui mentir alors il s'est efforcer d'ouvrir les yeux et de _le _regarder comme il était, et ce qu'il vit le glaça.

Ils avaient eu raison. Pendant tout ce temps. Ses sourires qu'il croyait beau et sincère n'étaient que des sourires malins et fourbes. Ses grands discours intelligents et recherchés n'étaient qu'un échafaudage pour asservir les sorciers ainsi que les Moldus. Il avait été aveugle durant plusieurs années et il devait maintenant rattraper le temps. Alors il l'avait combattu. Il avait gagné évidemment, déjà à l'époque il montrait de grandes capacités en matière de magie.

Et maintenant il était seul. Seul avec cette maladie. Dans ce lit de l'infirmerie à ressasser ces souvenirs qu'il avait jadis enterré. Cette maladie, elle était arrivée du jour au lendemain, personne ne pouvait y trouver une explication logique. Violent maux de tête, absences et parfois pertes de mémoire. Les plus grands médicomages étaient venus le voir, ils avaient tous chercher un moyen de le guérir mais sans succès. Ils ne lui donnaient pas plus d'un mois à vivre.

La Gazette s'était déjà intéresser à lui. « C'est la fin pour le plus grand sorcier au monde : Hommage » et il n'était même pas encore mort. Une succession d'élèves venaient lui rendre visite et Mme Pomfresh n'osait même pas les renvoyer. Elle aussi savait qu'il ne lui restait plus longtemps. Il faiblissait de jour en jour mais s'efforçait d'accueillir chaleureusement les élèves qui venaient le voir.

Il vit Harry, Ron ainsi qu'Hermione. Mais la personne qui le marqua le plus fut un jeune homme pâle aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux d'un bleu perçant. Gellert Grindelwald. Il s'assit à côté de son lit et lui parlait. Il s'excusait. Mais il pensait que Albus dormait, or ce n'était pas le cas.

-J'ai fait des choses mal. J'ai même tué des gens. Je ne l'oublierais jamais. Et maintenant, vous êtes ici, malade et la seule opinion que vous aurez eu de moi sera celle de quelqu'un de désagréable, arrogant et méprisant. Je pensais avoir des amis, des gens de confiance à mes côtés mais non, ils étaient tous soumis. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé, ne m'aime et ne m'aimera jamais…

-Moi… je t'aime… Gellert…

Mais les derniers mots furent chuchoter si doucement qu'ils furent indétectables.

-Comment ?... Vous… ne dormiez pas ?

-Non…

-Oh euh…Je m'en veux vous savez… j'ai fait du mal, contre mon gré, il est trop tard pour me rattrapez je le sais bien mais si je peux prouver que j'ai changé, que je suis devenue meilleur, je ferais n'importe quoi…

-Embrasse-moi…

-Comment ?

-Embrasse-moi et je te pardonnerai.

A ce moment-là il se rendit compte qu'Albus Dumbledore n'avait plus toute sa raison. Drago Malfoy s'en rendit compte. Mais il souhaitait plus que tout se faire pardonner alors il le fit. Jamais il n'aurait pensé faire ça un jour. C'était tellement… étrange. Cela ne dura pas longtemps, Albus Dumbledore ne bougea pas, il se contenta de lui serrer le bras. Comme il avait attendu ce moment. Il aurait souhaité d'autres circonstances et avant d'apprendre sa mort imminente mais c'était le destin qui en avait décidé ainsi.

Décidé de les réunir avant la mort. Il se concentra de toutes ses forces et sentit cet amour si puissant rejaillir et l'assaillir de partout. Il n'avait _jamais_ oublié. Il. voulait le revoir encore et encore, entendre sa voix, voir ce visage si fin, si beau. Mais _il_ décida de partir et lui fit une promesse. « Je reviendrais » Il l'attendit ce qui lui paru être des jours et _il_ revint, fier, beau, doux. _Il _restait plusieurs heures à ses côtés, parlant de tout et de rien. Et quand il était sur le point de partir. Dumbledore murmura une nouvelle fois.

-Embrasse-moi… Gellert…

Drago entendit clairement cette fois-ci et il comprit, son professeur le prenait pour un de ses amis d'enfance. Celui qu'il avait du détruire de sa propre baguette. Il l'avait aimé… Pas comme ses élèves ou même sa famille, non d'un amour vrai et sincère, il s'était fait manipuler par son amour et il avait du le détruire. Cela avait du le détruire lui-même et il avait préféré enfouir ces souvenirs au plus profond de lui mais c'est maintenant qu'il était au plus mal qu'il se rappelait…

Drago vit dans les yeux du professeur une profonde souffrance et il décida de l'aider. Ainsi il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois. S'il devait mourir, autant qu'il soit heureux avant. Il revint alors chaque jour, il avait l'impression que lui parler lavait le mal qu'il avait fait, comme si l'humanité lui pardonnait peu à peu. Et chaque fois avant de partir il lui déposait un baiser léger et regardait Dumbledore s'endormir peu à peu.

3 semaines s'était écoulé depuis la maladie du professeur et son état se détériorait de jour en jour. Drago vint le voir et lui parla de sa vie maintenant, qu'il faisait des efforts pour se faire apprécier et qu'il était plus gentil avec les autres. Ce même jour, Dumbledore lui dit :

-Je te pardonne… Drago.

Un éclair de lucidité était passé dans les yeux du professeur quant il prononça cette phrase avant de les fermer.

Drago écarquilla les yeux. Il l'avait reconnu. Il secoua doucement le bras du professeur mais celui-ci ne bougea pas. Drago comprit alors. C'était ses derniers mots. Le dernier regard de vie qu'il lui lancerait. Il lui avait pardonné et il avait fermé les yeux. Drago sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Des larmes de tristesse… et de gratitude.

Un être bon et aimant était peut être mort mais il en avait forgé un nouveau.

Ca me rend triste quand même mais je ne pouvais pas voir une autre fin, je la trouve parfaite ^^ ! Donnez moi votre avis, je vous en PRIIIIIIE ! ^^

Reviews !


End file.
